Dark Date
by The DeathBunnie
Summary: Long ago and far away, a prince set out to bring peace to a tumultuous kingdom. He and his entourage meet with an unlikely ally...or is he an enemy? (YAOI-ness) 1x2 main, 3x4 hinted/mentioned ** 690+ Readers! Uhm...FF.net won't let me upload CH 10... **
1. The First Dark Date

Dark Date, Chapter 1  
  
Lightning crashed and the wind howled through the trees; it was the perfect setting for unmentionable horrific acts to occur in...though at this time the horrible acts were on standby due to bad weather. In their place was a peaceful calm despite the tempest outside. Within the quiet cottage, four friends sat beside a cozy fireplace sipping cocoa and tea as the midnight hours dwindled away, barricading themselves against the violence outside with outlandish stories and jokes.  
  
"I still don't see the point," one of the boys, this one with uncontrollable dark hair and over-controllable emotion. "If there were only two guards, why not just kill them and test each door by throwing the bodies through?"  
  
"No no no!" the storyteller interjected. The golden-haired youth was exasperated; telling stories like this to the stone-faced warrior was like trying to get a rabid badger to understand Taoism. "You see, the whole point is that you're not allowed to use force at all; you're supposed to fight with your wits!"  
  
"I disagree. It takes plenty of wits for one unarmed man to defeat two armed guards without the element of surprise." This comment from the Chinese boy drew a steely glare from the frustrated Quatre, and was quickly followed by a mutter of, "Well it does..." as he looked away.  
  
Sighing, Quatre leaned back against Trowa and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Look, never mind. They found their way out of the maze and that was that. There. Happy? And they cut up lots of things and...bloodbaths, slaughters, and so forth."  
  
The three boys looked to Quatre, then shrugged and turned their gazes back to the fire. All stories had to end good, right? And to end good, someone had to get killed. What kind of story just involved solving puzzles all the time? Not their kind, definitely. Outside the wind picked up its lonely howl once more and was joined by a crash as a branch was torn from the tree trunk and thrown to the ground, followed by a short, sharp yelp of pain. Perking at the sound, WuFei and Quatre started to stand, but it was Heero who beat them to the door, signaling for the other three to keep their comfortable positions near the fire. The silent priest Trowa hushed a protest from Quatre by hugging him tightly, and WuFei simply nodded, though his grip on the hilt of his finely-crafted sword didn't relax.  
  
Grabbing his cloak from the floor, Heero pulled up the hood and set out into the rain, fastening the sword to his hip as dark eyes searched the gloom for the source of the soft groans. Brief illuminations from the flickering lightning provided enough light for him to spot the dark figure crumpled beneath the foot-thick branch and he knelt beside it, cautiously testing the weight of the branch. "Can you move?" was his only words, and when no reply was forthcoming he peered down into the hood for signs of life on the face.  
  
From a flash of lightning, iridescent cobalt blue orbs returned his stare.  
  
Momentarily stunned by the eerie spectacle, Heero's grip was lost and he cursed beneath his breath as the pressure on the pinned figure was increased with a slow slide of the branch from his fingertips. Another shaky cry was elicited from the depths of the hood and pale hands stretched from beneath the cloak, spidery digits pushing against the branch as well as they were freed by the few millimeters allowed by Heero's pushing. Only a few seconds passed and Heero found the branch moving away easily, freeing the form beneath just in time for it to collapse completely.  
  
The heavily cloaked figure skittered back from the tangle of branches and remained very, very still, watching Heero as he stood dazedly and shook some of the rain from his cloak before reaching a hand down to assist the stranger to their feet. Standing unsteadily, there was a weak murmur of thanks before he passed out in Heero's arms.  
  
(((  
  
"So what was he doing out there?" Quatre asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, trying with some futility to negotiate the complicated silver clasp on the boy's cloak. "Didn't he say anything?"  
  
The only response from the drenched warrior was his usual "Hn" as he detached his own cloak and wrung it out before spreading it in front of the fire. As Quatre continued to fight with the clasp with growing agitation, WuFei suddenly reached down and pushed Quatre's hands away before removing the clasp with remarkable ease. After a boggle from the blonde, WuFei simply shrugged. "It's a puzzle my father had. The harder you pull it apart the tighter it holds - it's called a 'Cat's Claw.'"  
  
Quatre nodded as he pulled the soaked cloak from around the boy's shoulders and handed it to Trowa who carried it to the fire and laid it down next to Heero's. There was a moment of stares from all around at the figure revealed beneath the cloak; he was young, easily only 16 or 17 - but age wasn't much of a factor, since that was the approximate age of the others. No, what was truly stunning was the slumbering visage revealed. Reverently pushing back some of the long chestnut strands, Quatre shook his head slowly. "He doesn't even look alive, does he?" The other boys had to agree; that beautiful marble-white face looked as though it were relaxed in the sleep of the dead. Leather encased his body from head to toe, black as midnight and almost as depthless. It was stitched together with what appeared to be silver threads and covered from his neck to his knees where they disappeared beneath the brim of finely-crafted boots. The sleeves extended to his hands where they formed into fingerless gloves, revealing the delicate black-tipped fingers Heero had seen before; for some reason, they seemed unsettling despite their beauty.  
  
It was the normally-silent Trowa was the first to break the spell by nudging Quatre aside gently. "He'll catch his death if we don't get the wet clothes off him. WuFei, get a blanket." WuFei nodded and set off toward the bedroom as Trowa inspected the boy critically, then gently rolled him onto his side; a long ridge of laces ran all the way down his spine, and Trowa reached to unknot the laces at his neck.....  
  
....when his hand was suddenly stopped by a white hand that had moved all- too-quickly. Sitting up, the long-haired teen coughed, rolled his neck with a few cracks, and then grinned at Trowa whose wrist he still gripped between those long fingers. Trowa noted with some discomfort that although the grip was light, it was like being in a steel vice.  
  
WuFei returned with a blanket to find the stranger standing and eyeing the others carefully. His almost-glowing cobalt eyes fell on each in their turn, but they lingered - perhaps a bit longer than completely necessary - on Heero, who merely turned his gaze back to the fire. Dropping the blanket across the nearby chair WuFei frowned. "I was hoping you weren't weak enough to die from a little fall. Now tell us who you are and why you were sneaking around here this time of night? Are you a spy?"  
  
The boy sputtered a bit in surprise at the sudden barrage of questions, but as Quatre started to apologize for the inquisition he saw that the boy was pushing his hair back from his eyes, nearly doubled over with an entrancing, ringing laughter. "Gods...there's someone who could use a bit of cheering up." A smirk, then gloved hands rested on slender hips. "Or at least someone to take the stick out of his ass. And what do you have that worth me spying on....?" That last comment was accented by a sly grin that sent the Chinese boy rocking on his heels, but before the usual bellow of rage there was a silence as Heero stepped between them, Prussian blue eyes locked with the stranger's.  
  
"We are," he stated matter-of-factly in that dull voice, "owed quite an explanation. This is our territory. You were trespassing."  
  
Shrugging as though none of it mattered, the boy fluffed his hair and started to plait it neatly at the nape of his neck, humming to himself. "I was walking. And there were no signs saying this was yours." A few more measures were hummed before he added, with a childish poke of his tongue, "So there."  
  
"Well anyway, you guys, there's no reason we can't get along. It's raining out, and I'm not about to let him go back out in that storm," Quatre rang in, his statement accentuated rather nicely by a clap of thunder. He approached the stranger and extended a hand. "My name is Prince Quatre Raberba Winner -" a groan from WuFei interjected at this point; so much for traveling in secrecy, "and this is my envoy; the Priest Trowa, and my two guards, WuFei and Heero."  
  
Quatre couldn't help but shiver as hands as cold as the grave clasped his own, and the boy grinned wide. "So a real prince, huh? Didn't think I'd be meeting one of those. I'm Duo, and it's really nice to meet you guys...man, I thought I was dead for sure when that branch hit; I didn't think there was anyone around for miles. I guess it was just coincidence you were all here..." a slight glance was cast to Heero, then back to Quatre, "I suppose I could consider you guys my guardian angels." WuFei snorted and Heero returned to his silent vigil with the fire, so Duo simply sagged and muttered "Or maybe not...."  
  
"Don't worry about them; they're really nice, once you get to know them," Quatre conceded as he took a seat as well, looking at the two by the fire, then to Trowa who seemed to be watching Duo with a distinct unease. "Are you -" the blonde started, but cut off as he turned to see that Duo was gone without a trace. He looked to Trowa confused, but received only a slight smile in return. By the fire, Duo's cloak lay to dry, but the braided youth was nowhere to be found.....  
  
(((  
  
What a strange dream; Heero laid wrapped in his cloak near the fire, the sightless stare of deep thought locked on the cracked plaster of the ceiling. It had been three nights since the stranger named Duo had disappeared so suddenly, but every night since then found his wide-eyed and awake after nameless dreams of unspeakable acts. He barely remembered them in impressions and fragments; paid, darkness, the coppery taste of blood, then the quiet solace found in white hands and cobalt eyes.  
  
Standing, Heero walked to the window and gazed out into the quiet night for what seemed like an eternity before a movement caught his eye. Something was out there in the death-dark forest. Something black; something stealthy; something with....iridescent purple-blue eyes....?! Jerking out of a daze he shook his head with an agitated grunt and stepped away from the window. Taking a seat on the wooden bench he held his head in his hands, trying to get a grip on himself. This was wrong. The dreams were wrong. The acts, the thoughts -  
  
"Hellfire's light....you look like shit, Hee-chan."  
  
Snapping his head up, his hand went to his sword in time to catch a glimpse of the dark figure clambering through the window. Perching gracefully on the sill, Duo pulled back a few chestnut strands that had fallen from the loose plait and treated the warrior to a bewitching smile... 


	2. The Second Dark Date

PART 2  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" came the growled reply as Heero relaxed just a trifle.  
  
"Hey, I just came back to get my cloak. I didn't - MMPH!" Duo teetered precariously for balance on his perch as he was hit full-force by a Heero- projected cloak. After a few minutes of muffled struggles, Duo finally overcame the vicious garment in a slightly exaggerated battle and managed to wrestle it over his shoulders, fixing the clasp with a little *click*. Leaning in, his foot had barely touching the floor before he felt the cold prick of a blade against his chest. His eyes followed up the length of the blade to find a slightly ruffled Heero on the other end, glaring at him icily. "H-Hey...let's not get hostile here. I -" "Shut up. And get out."  
  
"No need to be so rude," Duo sniffled as he backed out of the window a little, fluffing his bangs. "I was just gonna thank you." A moment of rare silence ensued, then finally he blurted, "Have you ever had your fortune told?" Caught off-guard, Heero double-blinked and shook his head, backing away to resume his seat on the wooden bench. "Well....would you like to have it read? I'm pretty good, y'know." Risking a lean in, a foot landed silently on the floor followed by the second, and soon Duo was stretching in the warm room. "I could -" He cut off with an "Eep" as Heero's sword was drawn again, and the advancing steps stopped leaving a nervously grinning Duo only a few feet away. "Okay...well, I suppose I could do the fortune-telling from a distance. You could make good money like that....that sounds like a good idea...." Duo lapsed into thoughtful mutters, the curve of his chin held between thumb and forefinger. "Sending fortune-telling messages back and forth with a teleportation spell....yeah...we could call it 'Tele-tellers....' 0ne silver for the first reading, five coppers for every reading after that..."  
  
The whole time this one-sided conversation was going on, Heero found himself staring at the boy. He was beautiful, in the way that a well- crafted sword was beautiful. Or a rare crossbow. Then again, probably in the way of anything truly deadly. Tch...he found himself comparing things to weapons too often. In this case, though, the comparison seemed accurate enough; he moved like all of his muscles were on tightly-wound gears, each one pulling unnaturally so that his hand seemed to know what it was doing before the arm did; his eyes seemed to turn before his head did. Something about the boy reminded Heero of a creature in his dreams..his dreams...oh god.... Muscles tensed as brief flashbacks surfaced from the back of his consciousness, his vision fluttering and flickering with purple lights. Purple haze...purple eyes....  
  
Everything went black for a few seconds, and his body jarred with a stifled impact. When the light returned he found himself on the floor, the black cloak draped across him as Duo held his head up off the floor. He was leaning over the prone body, worry in his eyes despite the amused grin on his lips. "You dead...?" Heero replied with his usual grunt, and the braided figure gaze a mock-pout. "I suppose that means I can't have my way with you and take all your valuables, huh?" He earned another glare for that comment, but the beautiful boy only smiled; it seemed all he was capable of. "So what happened? I'm not that boring, am I?"  
  
As Duo guided him to his feet Heero pulled away, his eyes never leaving the floor. What was that? What just happened? His head felt as though it were about to explode and his vision was slightly blurred. While his mind was elsewhere, his ears slowly focused on the prattling boy to find that he was indeed telling his fortune. He looked up to see Duo holding his hand as one finger slowly traced the lines, sending shivers down his spine.  
  
"Let me see...you're going to meet someone, it looks like. A girl. Er....and you're probably not going to like her. Some kind of royalty, I think. It looks like she's going to be at your final destination." He snickered, then his finger stopped on a line just above his wrist where the pulse was, and for the first time since they'd met the smile fell from his lips.  
  
"What?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
No reply.  
  
Jerking his hand away, Heero muttered and pushed the boy back, narrowing his eyes. "Get out of here. Now."  
  
"B-But...Hee-chan...it's really important. I-I mean, the line there says -"  
  
The sword was drawn and raised again, the point resting on the hollow of the boy's throat. "Get. Out."  
  
Duo swallowed hard and inched back a little, but a knock on the door distracted both of them. "Heero? Are you alright? I heard something...did you fall?" Unmistakably Quatre, the voice was muffled by the door which emitted a little rattle as the locked door latch was tugged at. This time the voice was a bit more urgent. "Heero?! Is something wrong?"  
  
Heero glared at Duo, then gestured towards the window. "Out." His voice rose slightly and he turned to the door, moving over to unlock it. "I'm fine, Quatre."  
  
***  
  
The troupe made their way through the forest paths, the silent Trowa at Quatre's side as Heero led, letting WuFei bring up the rear. Though three of the four were hardly used to showing much emotion, it was obvious in the silence of the body language that they were indeed happy. The abandoned cabin had been comfortable enough but it was good to be out of the confined space after four days of being trapped by the storm. The silence was broken first by WuFei who came up closer to Quatre.  
  
"We should start looking for shelter soon. We've made good time but it's getting dark."  
  
Nodding, Quatre glanced over to Trowa who replied, "The town is only an hour ahead. We can find lodging there."  
  
"Do you think it's safe to go into a town? People may already know we're coming; there are plenty of people who wouldn't like you to be successful, Lord Quatre."  
  
"WuFei, I wouldn't worry so much if I were you." Quatre's trusting smile bored into him, and WuFei fell back a few paces to bring up the rear once more. "Not everyone is against everything, you know. This plan will work perfectly...if you stop calling me 'Lord.'"  
  
Sputtering a bit in what might actually be called embarrassment, WuFei grumbled, "But *I* wasn't the one introducing everyone to total strangers. What if he was a spy? Or worse?"  
  
"Don't be silly, WuFei. Duo was good...couldn't you see it in his heart? He had kind eyes." They walked on a few steps before Quatre added, "I'm sure we'll see him again, and you'll see. He'll be a big help to us."  
  
Heero was his usual quite self throughout the conversation behind him, but instead of scanning his surroundings his gaze was clouded and lost. He kept staring at the hand Duo had been reading; what did he see that disturbed him so much? Something bad enough to make that beautiful face frown...the glittering eyes darken. God...why couldn't he keep his mind on the world around him? Raising his gaze to the road ahead, there was a rustle in the bushes. He skidded to a halt and extended his hand to his side, silently motioning for the others to stop as well. A metallic ring heralded his sword being drawn and he started forward slowly, half-crouched in a defensive position.  
  
"There are eyes from everywhere," Trowa whispered. Quatre and WuFei risked a discrete glance around but saw nothing; they weren't surprised. The quiet and withdrawn priest often saw and heard things, but more likely than not they were figurative; it was just a matter of sitting down and figuring out the riddles. It was a shame they didn't have time.  
  
As Heero continued on away from the party and towards the source of the initial movement, WuFei sidled closer to the priest and prince. The next actions passed in seconds, but they were economy-size seconds; each one seemed to last forever.  
  
No sound warned of the figure leaping from the trees; it simply emerged in a silent explosion and landed beside the startled trio. A long staff was drawn back, and a complicated motion from a pale hand released a long, thin, curved blade - it was a scythe! The blade swung around in a smooth arc, though it was only apparent at the last possible second that it was never going to hit Quatre. WuFei could have waited until the last possible second, but it was part of his training to act at the *first* possible second. As soon as the blade was withdrawn he drew his own sword and lashed out, landing a glancing blow on the scythe's handle which sent it flying wide and around, the white hands unable to stop the swing before it disappeared into the tan and brown robes of the priest...  
  
Jerking the scythe free the dark figure scuttled back and eyed WuFei from beneath the darkness of the hood as a frantic Quatre tended to the gash in Trowa's side. The would-be assassin turned and disappeared into the trees, followed close behind by WuFei. Heero came up beside the two, but barely gave them a glance before he disappeared into the underbrush behind the fleeing figures.  
  
***  
  
Duo ran. Oh gods, he ran. Shit shit shit...he'd meant to botch up, but he didn't mean to hit that priest guy. That can't possibly be good karma. He knew these woods well, and could almost make the narrow leaps between the branches with his eyes closed, but the momentary lapse in his wits sent him off-course and he found himself bursting from the cover of the trees and into a clearing by the riverbank. Cursing vehemently, he glared at the swiftly-moving river as though it had personally offended him and looked back over his shoulder to where the Chinese boy was fast gaining. Okay, we'll just stand him down right here, right? Right. He'll understand, right? Riiii~iiight...  
  
"Assassin! I knew it!" WuFei landed beside him and panted for breath, sword extended towards him. "Who are you working for?"  
  
"Working for?! No one! It was just a joke! Just joking, that's all -"  
  
"Liar! Who are you working for?!"  
  
"Look...I didn't..I mean...." He mumbled a bit, then extended his arms wide in a gesture of peace, though he still clutched the scythe tightly - this guy looked ready to explode any minute now. "I can't tell you, okay? But I botched on purpose....all I had to do was attempt, right? The guy's really nice...I don't want to hurt him."  
  
WuFei circled slowly, then nodded just subtly enough to show he understood. "Given. You're not going to hurt him. And you still won't tell me who you're working for?"  
  
That smile returned as Duo crossed his arms and shrugged. "Sorry...that's a no-no. But these negotiations are really something, huh? Who'd have thought one boy could cause such a raucous?"  
  
"Ignorant...." WuFei snorted. "Prince Quatre has settled more treaties and sealed more negotiations than many, only because he's not afraid to get out and risk his life for his causes."  
  
"Eh..so you say," Duo shrugged, "but there are few causes worth dying for; for one thing, you'd be too dead to enjoy the benefits."  
  
***  
  
The dreams. I have to stop the dreams. Make them stop. Make them stop. Everything hurts...my brain hurts, my soul hurts. Wrong wrong they're wrong I have to make them stop....  
  
Heero raced through the trees after the two, sweat stinging in his slightly bloodshot eyes. Even his sword felt strangely heavy in his hands, as though it were too much for him to bear. The only sound other than the panting and thrum of his own heart was the crunch of twigs and leaves underfoot.  
  
The dreams. I have to stop them. Have to stop them. Have to stop him.  
  
And suddenly he burst out of the tree line, sword drawn.....  
  
"Eh..so you say," Duo shrugged, "but there are few causes worth dying for; for one thing, you'd be too dead to enjoy the benefits."  
  
"You insolent, degrading -"  
  
"NOT THE DREAMS!! STOP THEM!"  
  
WuFei looked up from Duo to find Heero advancing on him fast, ready to strike. Duo turned at the delirious scream from Heero, but before he could bring up his scythe the sword hit home. Duo's body jerked, shock registering on the beautiful face as he let out a softly choked whimper and slumped against Heero whose sword was buried to the hilt. Heero was shaking as he released the sword's handle, and Duo crumpled slowly to the ground, those delicate white fingers clenched around the sword piercing his chest.  
  
"Please....stop them...stop the dreams....." 


	3. The Third Dark Date

~Oh...sweet gods....~  
  
Pain was everything; it was everywhere. Everything was black and swirling with crimson stains reflected in purple-blue eyes.  
  
~Please...oh please....not again....not again....~  
  
Now overwhelming; it was like having his heart ripped out and thrown to the ground,still beating. Only now it wasn't beating anymore.  
  
~Can't....I can't.....~  
  
Light, dark, light....blinding light suddenly filled his mind and sight, like daggers in the eyes. He stumbled to the ground and curled up for the millionth time, breath coming in short, sharp gasps like a wounded animal. He clutched at his chest and shuddered once, then fell still...so still...  
  
...then woke up with a scream, shaken from a nightmare that seemed to last forever.  
  
"Heero!" Quatre was sitting on the edge of the bed gripping Heero's shoulders tightly to keep him lying down. "Heero...oh, thank the gods. You've been asleep for days. We thought you'd never wake up!"  
  
The Prussian eyes blinked unfocusedly for a long time before finally centering in blankly on the prince's face. Lips moved soundlessly, then he reached up and felt his chest where the searing pain still lingered somewhat. His voice was hoarse, and his throat was sore... "Duo...."  
  
Quatre's lips tightened and he looked to Trowa who sat on the edge of the bed beside them, priestly robes discarded for bandages which covered the newly-stitched gash in his side. Trowa maintained his usual silence, so Quatre went on, gently wiping Heero's hair from his eyes as he pushed him back down in the bed. "Please, lay still. You're still very weak; it's been 4 days since you ate."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Please get him some food, okay?" Quatre looked up at WuFei who nodded, then turned reluctantly and headed from the room. Hazy vision gave way to relative clarity and Heero let his gaze sweep the room; it was plain. Alright, a medical center. But where? Above the wooden- framed door there was insignia -- two rampant stags arching a heart with a crown circling it. Okay, a medical center in the Peacecraft kingdom. A small window was to his left...and outside there were no trees, but a bird fluttered past. High up..so not kingdom, probably the castle itself. The walls were the usual cold stone, but here and here shelves and cabinets were set up to hold jars of potions and herbs. There were four beds, two of which were occupied by Trowa and himself. His stare lingered on the mended Trowa for a long time.  
  
"Your side...."  
  
Trowa simply nodded and leaned back against the wall his bed was pushed up to.  
  
"The assassin's blade was knocked out of control by WuFei. It was meant for Quatre."  
  
A silent nod. Trowa was often called on to heal the wounded; for the life of him, Heero could never understand why Trowa wouldn't allow himself to be healed.  
  
Returning with the food, WuFei set a tray of some nameless safely-bland soup and bread beside Heero's bed before returning to his vigil near the window. Quatre broke the silence first.  
  
"You were dreaming about something, weren't you?"  
  
Nod. "It was a nightmare?" Nod. "You went through the same motions...you must have had the same dream a thousand times...."  
  
Nod. Then, "Where's Duo?"  
  
Once more Quatre looked to Trowa's silent face, and so Heero did as well, redirecting his question to the priest. "You know where he is." Well...not a question, then. More of a statement of fact. Trowa nodded in reply, and Heero cast a cursory glace to the food before sitting up. "Where is he?"  
  
"Your blade hit true, Heero. He is with the angels now." Trowa's blatant comment drew a snort of contempt from WuFei which Trowa ignored, his eerie stare never leaving Heero's face. "He was buried in the castle cemetery; I believe it was WuFei who convinced the Princess to give him a decent burial."  
  
WuFei turned for a scheduled outburst of rage, but Quatre waved them silent and stood, shaking his head. "WuFei, we should go. Trowa and Heero need their rest. Negotiations begin in three days and we need both of them at our side."  
  
WuFei nodded, then stalked out of the room with Quatre close behind, leaving the priest and the warrior to stare at each other. Picking up the bread, Heero took a small bite and closed his eyes as Trowa spoke up. "Heero, you know that Duo was an assassin. He was to kill your charge; why do you mourn him?"  
  
Looking up to Trowa once more, Heero shook his head. "I don't know. But I do know that Duo was never going to kill Quatre; you saw how far his blade was from ever hitting him; he was too good to miss like that."  
  
Nodding, Trowa stood and picked up his robes, sliding it on. "If you believe that, why is his blood on your hands?"  
  
Startled, Heero looked down at his hands...no, no blood there. When he looked up, Trowa had already left......a little smile crossed Heero's lips; the priest would certainly be in trouble when Quatre found out he wasn't resting. His gaze flowed across the room as he returned to eating, then he saw his clothes in the corner of the room; the shirt from the elbows down the gloves were covered with the familiar black-brown of dried blood. **** Three days had passed and the wounded boys had gained enough strength to attend the beginning of the negotiations. In the great hall, Princess Relena sat among her entourage with a grim smile on her face as she spoke with her brother Milliardo - with Quatre between them as mediator. The three boys were closer than family to Quatre, but none of them had any idea that the negotiations would be held between the two siblings; it was true that there was a definite animosity between their kingdoms, now split by their father's death, but there were precious few who knew that all-out war was hanging by a thread.  
  
The huge room, hung with armor and huge tapestries -- most depicting ancestors in various stances of battle and victory -- was the main hall of the Peacecraft family castle. Both Milliardo and Relena had their own smaller castles, but this magnificent building was the one they fought vehemently for. On the left side was the older brother's court, a collection of the man's most trusted friends and allies who spoke amongst themselves while at the same time managing to keep quiet enough to try and hear the conversation going on between the two. The same was to be said of the young princess's following, whose shift eyes were keeping an alert vigil on the two while keeping and even more alert eye on the mediator and his group.  
  
"It only stands to reason that the kingdom be completely split in equal. parts with both sides being run out of this castle by representatives from both kingdoms," Quatre insisted; he had his look down as an innocent naive boy, but he was crafty enough and strategic enough to know how to run a kingdom; there 'd not been an uprising in his own kingdom for decades since his grandfather.  
  
"I am not about to allow him to run things! He knows nothing of business affairs!" Relena screeched, slamming a fist down on the table.  
  
"I know far more than you; all you do is sit around having expensive dresses made for you," a furious Milliardo retorted bitterly.  
  
Indeed it had come down to petty name-calling, and Quatre sighed. ~This isn't going to be simple...and I'm not even sure if I can handle this.~ He stared into his goblet, then looked back to his friends as the siblings bickered on. "I don't think we're going to get anywhere today." Looking back to the two, he put a hand between them and glared with surprising ferocity. "These negotiations will continue tomorrow, singular. I will meet with the princess at ten in the morning, then with the prince at three in the afternoon. Neither of you will contact the other until you're done speaking with me, and this command will be passed along to your attendants." And with that he stood, flanked by Heero and WuFei, followed by Trowa, and left the room.  
  
The brother and sister glared at each other in a long, sullen silence, then both of them risked a crafty smirk and they stood, retreating to their respecting sides of the massive castle. **** The next day Quatre left without a word, leaving instructions for WuFei and Heero not to accompany him; only Trowa would be attending the one- on-one negotiations.  
  
Alone in their room, Heero drilled WuFei with demanding patience.  
  
"What did he say to you?"  
  
WuFei threw his hands up exasperatedly. "For the last time, nothing at all. He claimed he wasn't going to kill Quatre, even though he'd been hired. He was merely covering up for the fact that he was a lousy assassin and he'd missed --"  
  
"Is that all he said?"  
  
"Yes! Why do you care so much? He's dead!"  
  
Heero stood with a low growl, but only a single step was taken toward the startled WuFei before he stopped suddenly, dropping to his knees with a cry of pain. WuFei rushed over to help his friend up, but as he touched him Heero jerked away, trembling, his eyes wide and wild.  
  
"Heero...! What's wrong with you?"  
  
~Oh gods....no....I'm not asleep I can't dream awake.....I can't -- ~  
  
Another scream, and Heero drifted into the cold embrace of unconsciousness, tensed muscles shaking and twitching. WuFei risked a touch, and when the jerking body didn't respond intelligently he managed to pick him up and lie him on the bed with some difficulty before charging from the room to find help.  
  
~It's so cold here....why am I here?~  
  
Darkness....complete darkness. And no air...no air! Choking and screaming, he clawed at the confines until his fingers bled, finally escaping into the blinding, burning light. He covered his eyes but it seemed the light bored through them, through him. The pain in his chest was unbearable, then, so suddenly, it was gone....and all he could see was crimson red. Then, light. Not harsh and blinding but soft and comforting. Trowa and Quatre sat beside him, the smaller blonde gently wiping the sweat-shone forehead with a wet cloth. His eyes were glimmering with tears, "Oh...Heero. What's happened to you?"  
  
Panting for breath, unfocused eyes stared exhaustedly at the ceiling. Finally his eyes shifted to Quatre and he whispered harshly, "I'm dying....oh gods...I must be dying...."  
  
Trowa's eyes darkened as he listened to Heero, and Quatre shook his head, "No, of course you're not, Heero. You know that; you're perfectly well. Just..tired, I'd imagine. That must be it, right?"  
  
"I'm dying...."  
  
A deep sigh was all the young prince could manage in reply as he blinked away tears, but he drew himself up somewhat as the porters came in with food and set the trays down before each of the boys. A few muttered thanks were given, and Quatre sat onthe floor next to Heero, looking up at Trowa. "You know what's wrong with him, don't you?" Trowa nodded quietly, never taking his eyes off Heero. "Can you help him?"  
  
Trowa reached down, brushing his hand against the blonde boy's face gently as he whispered, "There's not a human alive that could help him."  
  
Fresh tears welled up in Quatre's eyes and Trowa wiped them away. "I don't want him to die, Trowa. It's wrong....there isn't even anything wrong with his body....he's not sick. There's not a mark on him." He picked up a small piece of meat and chewed slowly, swallowing it down with difficulty as his tears gained in fervor. "I have to help him...we all have to. We...can't....can't...."  
  
He cut off with a choke and coughed, and WuFei looked over at him alarmedly as Trowa kneeled beside him, worry registering on the stoic face. "Quatre...?"  
  
He couldn't reply, he only shuddered and coughed, the ice-blue eyes rolling back as his breathing shallowed....  
  
Trowa's eyes narrowed and he picked up the convulsing Quatre easily, setting him on a bed next to Heero's. "Go into town and get the alchemist." He wiped at the panting youth's forehead before shooting a glare to the stunned WuFei. "He's been poisoned...get the alchemist now!"  
  
  
  
****************************************** ******************************************  
  
Author's Note: God, I'm such an ass, aren't I? :-:insert Kefka Laugh Here:-: 


	4. The Fourth Dark Date

The castle buzzed with the news of the envoy/Prince's poisoning, but the bigger buzz was on the rumor that the prince's priest called for the town alchemist instead of the royal alchemist. Secret passages twisted through the castle from opposite ends, and the royal siblings of the disputed estates were currently glaring at each other over a table with two tapers burning dimly in the oppressing stone room.  
  
"He's not dead."  
  
Milliardo nodded and stared at the ancient wood-grains of the desk, idly picking at a splinter with the tip of fine white gloves. "He will be soon enough. There was enough poison on that food to kill a kingdom." "In a manner of speaking, it will." Relena leaned back in her chair, steepling her fingers with a cold grin. "That is, if he dies."  
  
****  
  
Quatre's breathing was still shallow and pained, as though a thousand pounds rested on the small boy's chest. Tears streamed down his cheeks as his glassy eyes fluttered and rolled, the thin pale lips trembling as he fought for words that never came out. Trowa sat on the side of the bed, the terror and anguish in his eyes betraying his stoic features. WuFei stood by the door, hiding his emotion in a similar manner despite the fact that he was tearing himself apart inside. How could he have let this happen? It was his duty to guard Quatre with his life....why hadn't he known this would happen?  
  
The ancient alchemist sighed and held up the antidote he'd been mixing. The muddy-brown liquid matched his tattered robes and he squinted at the world from behind thick glasses as he pressed the bottle into Trowa's clammy hands. "This is all I can do. The poison isn't all that complicated; I'm afraid it's the sheer dosage that may prove the end of him."  
  
Granting the alchemist a generous pay along with an understanding nod, Trowa pulled the sealing wax from the tube and tilted to the young prince's lips. As the withered man shuffled his way from the castle seething WuFei exploded, slamming his fist against the wall with a sickening crackle of tiny knuckle bones.  
  
"This is my fault! How could I have been careless enough to let this happen!?"  
  
"All things happen of their own accord; every wrong has it's counterweight right," was the quiet response as the priest tipped the last few drops between the pale lips which continued to move soundlessly with the occasional gurgled sputter from the bitter drink. Trowa's voice lowered as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to the sweating forehead. "Return." He sat back up, the dull green eyes never leaving the now painfully writhing boy as he spoke to WuFei once more. "Go and check on Heero. I will stay with him."  
  
WuFei looked as though he desperately wanted to protest, but after a few seconds of internal struggle he finally left the room, stalking down the hall towards Heero's room.  
  
****  
  
~It hurts....my heart hurts....inside and out; what's wrong? If I'm dying, please just let me die and end this pain....~  
  
Everything was red; searing pain and fatigue. His entire body was numb with cold as he found the crimson landscape streaking past his vision, unrecognizable and fleeting. His body shuddered, then fell.....then once more came the painful light as his body was seized and shaken violently...............  
  
"Heero, wake up! Heero!"  
  
Dull and clouded blue eyes opened reluctantly with a disoriented sputter. He was sat up and steadied by WuFei who was sitting next to him, glaring at him with concern rimming his gaze. "You were having a nightmare again. What was it?"  
  
"I...I don't know...I was dying, I think. Everything was so cold...."  
  
Nodding, WuFei pulled the blanket up around Heero's shoulders, which were indeed covered with chill bumps despite the warm summer night. "You kept clutching your chest, you....your..." Wife's voice trailed off as he peered at the front of the white cotton shirt Heero wore. There was a tiny speck of red there....  
  
Following his gaze down, Heero's shaking hands pulled up the shirt to reveal a thin slit down the center of his chest about 3 inches long, but barely a cat-scratch in width and depth. Confusion twisted the young warrior's face and he looked up at WuFei who shook his head slowly, his mind turning through loops and twists for logical answers. "You...kept clutching you chest. You must have scratched yourself, is all." After one of the usual moment of silence, he laid a hand on Heero's shoulder gently. "Do you want something to eat?"  
  
"No..I...." Then he perked, eyes widening. "Quatre?!"  
  
"He's been poisoned, but we've done all we can and now all we can do is wait." A rare smile was given by the Chinese boy. "I'm sure he'll survive; he's stronger than all of us put together." Maneuvering Heero back into the bed, he nodded. "Now, you rest. I'll tell Trowa everything is fine; he just wanted me to check on you. You have to get rest; you haven't slept in over a week."  
  
"S'the dreams..." Heero muttered as he was laid back down, his eyes fixed on some spot past the ceiling, off in space.  
  
"They're only dreams; only the weak let their minds be controlled by dreams which mean nothing," was Wife's only reply as he slipped back out the door, leaving Heero to the nightmares.  
  
  
  
~Hours...hours....so cold. My heart hurts, my stomach hurts, everything is nothing but pain.~ It was intense now; almost unbearable. He wanted nothing more than to curl up and die on the spot. Muscles ached and shuddered with fatigue as agony seared through his chest and stomach. Everything was still red, though now it was darker, dimmer. He could see something ahead; some building, a huge building....a castle....almost there. Somehow a moment of release from the pain was felt, but it was gone - like a glimmer of hope. ~That's it...in the castle...that's what I need. Stop the nightmares, stop the pain...~ So close....he managed to climb in through one of the slim windows and found himself floundering through the halls mindlessly, every inch of his body burning as he leaned against the wall; there was a door there, shining with a silver aura against the dark scarlet of his vision. ~Whatever I need...that's it...the pain will stop....wait.....~ Thoughts flickered; above the door was an insignia of two rampant stags arching a heart with a crown circling it.....then he collapsed, and the dream flickered out before he hit the floor....  
  
Heero jerked upright in bed with a gasp as he tried to shake the latest vision from his mind, but a loud thud outside his door elicited a startled yelp and a panicked gaze. Sliding out of the bed slowly, he edged over and picked up his sword - which seemed to weigh far more than it ever had before - and jerked the door open, bringing the sword up defensively...  
  
....to find a battered heap of black on the floor.  
  
Gently nudging the still figure over with a foot, he choked out a startled cry and staggered back when he found the familiar pale face smiling up at him exhaustedly, the beautiful purple of his eyes dulled but still so entrancing. He strained to get up but collapsed again, coughing up a thin trickle of blackish blood before lying still once again, his gaze never leaving the terrified Heero only a few feet away. A delicate hand stretched out, trembling with effort, towards him....  
  
The shaken warrior scrambled to his feet and backed away, and the thin hand fell, the glimmer fading from the amethyst eyes. For some reason this seemed to kick the warrior back to reality and he leaned down, scooping up the light boy with little effort. Laying him across the bed he pulled back the cloak, his stomach churning at the vision.  
  
The hand that was outstretched to him was battered and covered with a blackish blood, splinters marring the silk-smooth skin of the fingers as though he'd had to claw his way free of some confines...as though he'd been buried alive, as fact enhanced by the black dirt and mud that caked the boys frame from head-to-toe. The second-skin leather was sliced open across the chest -  
  
~I did that....I...I did.....~  
  
- to reveal a mortally-wounding-deep gash three inches long but only a cat- scratch in width. A hand went reflexively to his own chest, where the superficial but very real cut stung.  
  
The chestnut hair was still in it's braid, but only halfway. Thin, loose strands snaked around his neck and shoulders, plastered to his skin wherever they touched by sweat and dirt. The thin lips still moved slowly as they tried to whisper words, finally a faint, hoarse murmur escaping.  
  
"...found....you....mine....."  
  
Heero stammered somewhat, but found his hands reaching out to clean some of the caked mud and hair from around the boy's face gingerly, and he found his own eyes stinging with unfamiliar tears. "I shouldn't have done this...I...there are healers. I can -"  
  
A frightened croak escaped from the boy and the delicate fingers clasped Heero's wrist tightly, so cold they almost burnt, so strong it seemed his wrist would break if he tried to pull free. "...not healer...you...please....."  
  
He started to question the strange statement, but the boy cried out painfully and choked on another thin trickle of black blood - and it was then that Heero noticed for the first time. Beneath the pale lips were ivory daggers; slender, curved fangs on both the top and bottom jaws that would...would... Heero tensed and jerked at the grasping fingers on his wrist which was immediately released with a look of pained shock from the wounded boy. Duo whimpered softly and reached out for him again, the icy fingers lacing around Heero's as he struggled to sit up. "Please....."  
  
The stone-faced glare picked up on Heero's face, but it couldn't seem to stay. Flickering uncertainly, Heero's hand reached up as though of it's own accord to rest against the cold cheek of the boy who nuzzled against it as though it were the only thing in his world, a complacent smile curving across the entrancing face. Unlacing his fingers, Heero's left hand reached behind Duo's back to raise him up as the right steadied his shoulders and he found himself clinging tightly to the cold, dirty body as though in a vain attempt to warm it. Fingers curled shakily through the tangled locks as his body jerked, convulsing once as slim fangs pierced his throat. He felt, distantly, the shudder in his muscles as the soft lips closed against his skin, then Heero felt nothing at all except a radiating cold so intense which slowly slipped into blissful warmth. As he drifted into the confines of unconsciousness he felt the dreams flickering at the edge of his mind, but the scarlet blurred vision was fading fast, and Heero slept peacefully for the first time in a week. 


	5. The Fifth Dark Date

The cold chill of evening stirred Heero from the calm of sleep. How long had he been out? His internal clock said it was evening, but it had been evening when he fell asleep, so it must have been for an entire day. Fell asleep...something was strange about that. Shifting slightly, he froze as he felt the weight beside him. And against him. Another little shift and...yes, apparently somewhat on him and at least partially around him...? Risking a glance, he peeked open sleep-shut eyes and looked down to find a mass of chestnut hair draped across his stomach, along with one pale arm, a beautiful face, and...half a leg. The other was tangled in with his. He tried to sit up, but the faintest movement hade his head spin and he fell back onto the bed with a grunt, the sword which was in the bed beside him falling to the floor with a loud clatter. Once more he froze, but the sleeping figure barely stirred, muttering something beneath its breath before drifting back off to sleep with a low purr. Heero swallowed a lump in his throat as his mind raced; what had happened last night? He remembered another nightmare, but this time Duo was out side his bedroom door beaten and dirty...and hungry. Hungry....oh shit! Heero jerked suddenly and sat up despite the ringing in his head and the faint grunt of protest from the sleeping Duo, who merely rolled over and drifted back off to dreamland. Leaning over, he scooped up his sword from off the floor, barely catching hold of it before a loud knock shook the door.  
  
"Heero...?" It was the princess. Of course. "Heero, I heard something fall. Are you all right in there?" The latch jangled as she tried the locked door - when had it gotten locked? He didn't remember locking it... - and then clicked as she slid a key in. "I'm coming in, Heero!" was the only warning he got before the door burst open with a slightly happier-than- normal Relena standing on the other side. With a muttered curse Heero slid back onto the bed and roughly shoved Duo off onto the floor with a thump, the protesting "Whazza?!" slightly muffled by the blanket scraped down on top of him. Catching only the last few seconds of movement from the soldier, Relena's eyebrows arched as she entered the room. "Heero...? Are you okay? I heard a loud noise and I thought you might have been hurt."  
  
He glared at her a moment, then muttered, "Sword fell."  
  
There was a giggle; it sounded innocent, charming, and at least a bit air headed. "You sleep with your sword? Aren't there much better things to sleep with?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well I for one can think of one thing better to sleep with than a piece of steel," she added with a smile as suggestive and coy as she could come up with.  
  
It was obvious Heero had thought about reply with the usual, but this time a slightly more cutting remark blurted itself out unbidden. "And I can think of many things more frigid to sleep with."  
  
She stopped, head tilted as the statement settled in. A frown crossed her dainty features and she turned on a heel, huffing as she smoothed out the night robes. "As long as you are well, sir, then I'll see myself back to my room."  
  
He didn't even blink as the door slammed, but he turned quickly at the protests from behind the bed. "Wha.....huh? Dammit...." The blankets rolled and wrestled for a bit, then finally Duo crawled out from beneath the barrage of cloth with a yawn, muscles tensing in unison with a long, luxurious stretch that sent a few joints popping. Flopping back down onto the bed he gave Heero a lazy grin, the dirty and torn leather from the previous evening laid out on the floor to dry and Heero's own leather jerkin gracing the slim body - though only just barely in some places, particularly coming up short on the thighs. "Sleep well, Hee-chan?" Prussian blue eyes narrowed and he stood up, drawing the sword once more. He rested the tip on the bed next to Duo's smiling face. "Get out."  
  
The smile contorted in a pout - an expression almost as alluring - and he sighed, eyes focusing past Heero's to the ceiling above. "I thought you wanted me here. You didn't seem to mind last night," he added, with a hint of a grin.  
  
"My judgment was clouded. You'd done something to my mind; I don't appreciate your kind and I'd never have let you in if my mind wasn't being controlled," he grumbled as he shifted his stance.  
  
"Oh, bullshit," Duo hissed as he sat up, the shining eyes flickering with just a trace of yellow-green. "I was too weak to even walk; you let me in here because you wanted me in here!"  
  
Heero kept his face as stony as possible despite the war raging in his conscience. What really did happen? Why did he let that....thing in here? He was obviously being stalked; what did he care if it died?  
  
"For the gods' sake, talk Heero! Please!" In the corner of his eyes crimson tears were welling up, the blackish-red blood streaking down his cheeks slowly. "I've been searching for you for years and you're no where, and I finally find you and you act like you accept me then throw a sword in my face...what's wrong with you? Don't you remember? You've been having those dreams too, right?" Recognition flashed across the soldier's features and Duo pointed excitedly. "You have! I knew it! It's you!" Clambering off the bed Duo glomped Heero, nearly knocking him to the floor as he pushed the sword away, positively giggling with excitement. "I knew it...I knew it! I knew I'd find you; I've been looking for you for so long!"  
  
"How long, then?"  
  
"I knew when I saw you back in that town months ago," Duo prattled on, squeezing Heero so tightly around his chest he was having a bit of difficulty breathing. "I said, 'Duo, that's the guy. You get him, you're set.' Been searching forever, and you're finally -"  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Qua....huh?"  
  
"How. Long."  
  
"Er...." There was a moment of silence as Duo seemed to be counting on his fingers, then he held up seven fingers, grinning manically. When Heero stared at him blankly Duo muttered, flicking his nose. "Seven hundred, something like that."  
  
Heero nearly choked, pushing Duo off him as he stared at him shockedly. "You're seven hundred...." his voice trailed off. "Well, no, I've just been searching that long. I mean," Duo shrugged, "I'm well over a thousand-and-something, or near it. I stopped counting. I'd found you a couple of times, but you kept escaping; I'm not gonna let you go this time!" Heero let out a little sound much akin to a squeak-toy as Duo administered another bone-squelching hug, nuzzling him, and he purred happily as he slumped against the faintly-struggling boy.  
  
"Why are you looking for me?" Heero wheezed, pushing at the long-haired assailant before adding, "I can't breathe...."  
  
With a sheepish grin Duo relaxed his grip a little and smiled, sliding a cool hand against Heero's cheek. "Because you can save me, my angel...I know you can."  
  
As soon as the grip relaxed he shoved Duo back a safe distance. Sitting down on the bed he glared at the swaying figure before him, rolling his eyes. "I'm not here to save anyone. Especially not you."  
  
"Ah...not true, though," Duo teased as he braided his hair expertly, and Heero did his best not to notice as the hem of the jerkin raised a few inches as the arms went up to pull the hair back. "You're concerned about your prince, aren't you?"  
  
"That's not the same."  
  
"Oh? How so? Seems much the same to me," he laughed, sticking out his tongue as he closed the distance between them by a few feet, hands on his hips. "He's you life, right? You live to protect him and help him accomplish his dreams. But what happens when your mission is over? He's going to die someday, y'know." Hands went up defensively as Heero shot him a glare, and he shook his head, "No, that's not a threat, I just know it's a fairly common trait among humans, y'know? They tend to die after a given length of time." Again that luscious smirk crossed the delicate features and he reached out a hand again to touch Heero's cheek. "But I'm telling you now, you're *my* life. I've spent forever waiting for you...you're all I've got."  
  
Despite the hardened face he put up, Heero found his resolve melting; something was strange. What had he said, about finding him before? That was a load of nonsense, but it seemed completely accurate. This time he didn't flinch as the pale hand brushed against his face and he closed his eyes. "I can't help you."  
  
"You can...and you will," Duo whispered, sliding down onto Heero's lap and leaning against him. The slender thighs hugged Heero's hips and he nuzzled against his cheek, clinging to the warmth offered by the contact. Heero pushed at first, but finally gave up resistance and curled his arms around the boy's waist uncertainly, his breath occasionally breaking from its normal rhythm. He could feel Duo's lips brushing against his ear as he spoke, "I know you will...you don't have to try. You'll know what to do...please save me..."  
  
Heero could feel the burning in his stomach, the tingle of nerves down his spine sending shivers through him. Holding Duo close he wiped away the half-dried tears and brushed his lips against the pale, cool tiers, nodding slowly. "Mission accepted..." he muttered before pressing his lips in. They held tightly to each other as the kiss lingered on for eternity, Duo's sharp nails pricking t Heero's back through the cotton tunic as Heero's calloused hands gingerly pulled the braid loose, ignoring the burning ache for air in his lungs....  
  
.....until the door pushed open with a slam and Trowa, WuFei and Relena burst in, all three awakened by the voices arguing earlier.... 


	6. The Sixth Dark Date

The sleep-ruffled trio of Trowa, WuFei and Relena stood in the door with the awkward expressions naturally found on those who burst in on something they probably shouldn't have. Jerking from the kiss with a gasp for air, Heero pushed Duo off him in an attempt to grab at his sword, and a startled yelp was let out from Duo as he landed on the floor with a rough thud for the second time that evening. There was a sputter from WuFei followed by a muttered line of Chinese that was most probably best left untranslated as a nosebleed sprung up, dripping onto the white nightshirt. Relena let out a squeak of embarrassment and sprinted from the room in the most ladylike manner she could manage; it was probably best she didn't find out more about the stranger, specifically the gender.  
  
Only Trowa retained his composure, though the green eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits as he glared at Duo, fingers tightened on his staff. "Your return was sooner than expected."  
  
Duo halted in mid-motion as he tried to untangle his legs and stand. Looking back over his shoulder he regarded Trowa through loose strands of hair, peering at him critically before standing with a snort. "So you arranged that iron-cased coffin, did you?" Hands went to his hips with a shift of his weight and he rolled his eyes. "You know that old trick with burying face-down doesn't work."  
  
Trowa nodded slowly and continued the piercing stare which shifted between Duo and Heero who was currently glaring at the two in a half-stand, face slightly flushed. WuFei had finally regained his dignity and he turned to the two near the bed, barely getting a sound out before he recognized the long-haired boy and his voice died into shocked silence. After a few moments he breathed, "He was dead...I saw it. The sword went completely through him -"  
  
Rubbing his sore bottom, Duo slowly stretched and yawned. "Yeah, but I'm feeling much better now, thanks for asking."  
  
"He was dead long before that," Trowa whispered with a glance to the shocked boy before advancing on Duo carefully to stand a few feet in front of him. "I won't let you have him."  
  
A soft growl rumbled from the back of Duo's throat as his fists clenched. "That's not your decision. He's mine...he's going to save me. He's the one; I need him -"  
  
"But you'll not have him," came the calm reply. Looking down at Heero who was strung like a spring-loaded weapon he shook his head. "Heero, you don't want this."  
  
Hovering on the edge of uncertainty, Heero finally straightened and grumbled, "How do you know what I want? He only wants our help. Isn't that your job?"  
  
Trowa seemed nonplussed at first, then with a shake of his head he sighed. "It is my job to help those deserving; he is a monster. He wants your soul, Heero, or had he not told you that?"  
  
"Th-That's not true!" Duo stammered, his eyes wide as he looked at Heero whose glare had shifted to him. "I swear...that's not true. Please..."  
  
"What, then?"  
  
Duo blinked. "What?"  
  
"What do you need to be 'saved?'" Heero repeated with growing impatience.  
  
Before Duo could reply WuFei stepped forward, flanking the fidgeting figure who eyed him like a cornered wolf. The violet eyes narrowed a hair and Duo stepped back to escape the circle somewhat. "I can't tell you," he whispered.  
  
Heero's hand tightened on the hilt of his sword as he shot a steely glance between the three. He could feel the pounding in his head, the blurred vision heralding the dreams. ~No...they can't come back. They're gone....~ Wavering slightly off-balance Heero grunted, then yelled, swinging his sword back in a violent arc against the wall where it shattered. "TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" he screamed, turning back to the three with wild eyes. He could feel his heart slamming against his rib cage so furiously it seemed it would burst; what was going on?! Duo wanted his soul, Trowa somehow knew Duo, and WuFei seemed against Duo so with all that it seemed *he* should be against Duo...but his heart wouldn't let him. Through the scarlet haze he saw Duo stagger and flop down on the bed, teeth clenched; saw him shudder violently; saw him fall still...then that was all he saw, for soon after Heero collapsed as well, crumpling to the floor quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
  
Ugh. Sorry that was so short, guys. o.O I'll do more better next time! I muchly promise! 


	7. The Seventh Dark Date

_~So dark....everything is so dark.....~_

_His arms were held out straight, but nothing was visible in front of him. Heero could vaguely remember pain and cold, then enveloping warmth. Now his body was invisible; weightless. Despite the fear welling up inside him, there was a calming clarity just beneath his skin, as though he knew he was alright despite the circumstances._

_"Hello....?"_

_Sound. Someone was here with him._

_"Hello? Please answer me....I know you can hear me!"_

_The voice was so familiar, so comforting. Heero couldn't place it, but it drifted gently at the base of his brain like an old friend. A friend....no, not a friend, was it? "Duo?"_

_"Heero!" The voice was closer now, the musical lilt tingling in his ears. "Heero I knew you were here I knew it I knew it I knew it!" Closer...and contact.  He could feel arms around his waist and a lithe frame cuddled against him from behind. A non-corporeal head rested on his shoulder and he could sense the puff of breath against his ear. "Help me?"_

_Heero's body tensed beneath the boy's grip but he remained silent. There was a slight shift and he turned to look over his shoulder into the darkness -- which parted to reveal alluring violet eyes. Momentarily stunned into silence by the vision before him, he finally reached down to grip the cold arms, pulling them from around his waist slowly. In the blackness around them he could see the vampire clearly, the marble-white skin swathed in black silk, chestnut braid hovering in a snake-like dance, and leathery wings jutting from between the shoulder blades. "Help you what?" came the cautious reply as he came to the realization that he was as visible as the other boy, though his silk was a snowy-white. Odd musculature was felt and caused an uncomfortable shrug of his shoulders -- the added weight drew his attention to the white wings now protruding from his own shoulders. "What -- ?"_

_Despite the previous removal, Duo's arms snaked around Heero's waist once more and he hugged the boy with surprising strength, grinning madly. "Help me, that's all. Just....help me." Nuzzling him softly, Duo added in a whisper, "You can save me, angel. You're the only one. Say yes...just say 'yes' and that's all it'll take...."_

_Once more Heero wrenched free and shoved away, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Where are we? What have you done to me?"_

_Pain crossed the beautiful creature's face, but it was soon gone, replaced by a false smile. "I haven't done anything to you, Hee-chan..."_

_"Don't call me that."_

_The smile faltered somewhat, but he tried again. "This is....we're....don't you understand?" Despite the smile he kept on his face, it seemed as though he was about to shatter. "We're together....I've been searching for you; you can save me. Don't you understand the dreams? Our minds....our souls are together, angel. We were meant -- "_

_"I am **not your angel."**_

_The flinch was visible this time, and Duo drifted a few feet further from him, his voice barely a whisper and the smile obliterated from the delicate features. "We're linked....and....a-and when we sleep, we share the same visions. I've been getting closer to you and the affects have been getting....worse. Don't you remember what you see when you dream?"_

_Heero's mouth opened as though to speak, then closed again. He glared in silence at the vision before him, then grunted to himself. "I know you're doing this to me. We're in my mind?"_

_"In **our mind, Heero. You've got to understand; we're together. This isn't me doing this. It's...I don't know. It's fate or something." Duo flashed a hopeful smile. "Y'know...something wants us together."**_

_"Hn."_

_Both boys flinched as a flash of light erupted around them. Voices were just barely audible in the back of their minds..._

"He's moving! Heero, wake up!" That was WuFei....

"Are you awake? WuFei, move aside, please. Get the....other....out of here." And Trowa....

"Good Gods....he just fell? Get out of the way! Heero? Heeeeerooooo?! Wake uppp!!" Hn.....and Princess Relena.

_"Heero......" Duo reached out towards him, a waiver in his voice. "Heero, please don't leave me. I can help you...I can give you anything...I can help Quatre. It was Relena who poisoned him, Heero. She was the one who hired me to assassinate him. She's dangerous....you can't go back to her; please don't leave me!"_

_Light....searing light.....everything was so bright. Then the light faded, and Heero felt his body shudder as though he'd been struck. Nothing was right and everything was so cold, and somewhere in the back of his mind he felt himself pleading to be left alone. The last thing he saw was Duo leaping towards him, a plea hanging on those beautiful lips...._

...then the cold room, the hard bed. Heero's muscles jerked into motion as he pulled himself bolt upright, eyes wide. His skin was clammy and shined with sweat as he gasped for breath, and he jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Trowa sitting beside him, his face calm and placid as it always was. A frantic gaze scanned the room -- Relena was fawning on one side of the bed, petting his forehead and shoulder with a damp rag as daintily -- and uselessly, he noted -- as possible. Trowa knelt next to the other side of the bed, watching with steely eyes. On the bed next to them laid a sick but recovering Quatre, who managed a weak, concerned, but genuine smile. But...

"Where's Duo?"

There was no apparent change in Trowa's expression, but something behind his eyes told Heero that was not the question expected and that no, he didn't really want to answer it, thank you very much.

Pushing the petting Princess aside, Heero staggered to his feet and clutched at his reeling head ineffectually. Looking up, his blurred vision caught WuFei reentering the room and he moved shakily in his direction. "Where is he?"

WuFei glances to Trowa for support, but of course there was nothing to be found in the cold resolves of his face. Shaking his head, WuFei laid a hand on Heero's shoulder to steady him and steer him back towards the bed. "He's safe, Heero. But you're in no condition to leave the bed."

"Heero?"

All eyes swiveled back to Relena who'd recovered from the recent push and was now standing, hands clasped demurely. "Heero, please come lay back down. I can get you some -- "

"You!" Heero's voice was a low growl as he extended an accusing finger towards her. "It was you that poisoned Quatre!"

It was a theatrical gasp, but not all of it was faked. How would he know that? Shaking her head, she contrived to look hurt. "You know that's not true; I invited Quatre here to help our kingdom with our problems. Why would I do such a thing?" On cue, tears sprang forth and she buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

"Heero -- " WuFei reached out towards him but he slapped the hand away, instead grabbing the Chinese boy by the throat and pulling him close so that their faces were barely an inch apart.

"Where. Is. He?"

Trowa stood and moved over, praying Heero's fingers from a round Wife's neck and pushing him back gently. "You must stop this. You are ill. If you get back into the bed and rest, I assure you things will be better."

It seemed as though his strength was failing along with his resolve, and Heero slowly nodded, leaning against Trowa for support. "She did it. Duo told me."

"Heero, Duo is a vampire, a demon, a monster; he thrives on lies and deceit, and he's going to kill you if you continue to fall into his traps." Guiding Heero back towards the bed, Trowa sat him down carefully and shook his head.. "You cannot believe his lies."

Rubbing his bruised throat, WuFei sat down on Quatre's bed, whispering quietly to him as he held a glass of water to his lips. Seeing her time in the spotlight as over, Relena ushered herself out of the room, still sniffling loudly.

Heero watched them go, then looked back up to Trowa who stood before him. "Tell me where he is."

Trowa sighed, then shook his head. "He is safe. That is more than he deserves."

***********

Shaking, Duo curled up tighter in his fetal position. The shackles on his arms would be easy enough to break, but where would he go? He was at least close to Heero here; closer than that priest would allow him to be, that is. White hands moved to wipe away the crimson tears and he swallowed hard, staring in silence at the far wall. "Heero..."


	8. The Eighth Dark Date

Part 8  
  
"So. He's not dead." Milliardo's eyes bored into the candle's flame, which danced slowly. "This presents a problem."  
  
Relena was pouting once more; how could Heero know about the plan? That assassin boy must have told him...he would have to be dealt with, and in the face of this it was comforting to know that he was already here; hadn't the priest seen to that? What *did* he know, anyway? And--  
  
"Relena? Are you listening to me?" She looked up at him from her reverie as though for the first time, blinking out of her stupor, and Milliardo sighed exhaustedly. "We'll have to plan something else. I told you I didn't think poison was a good idea; it's easily cured in most cases."  
  
Huffing, she clenched her fists irritably. "I didn't expect him to be around that stupid priest; who'd have thought he'd recognize what was wrong,anyway? Besides, finding him dead is a lot less obvious than having someone come in and assassinate him in front of everyone. That's a bit hard to disguise as an accident, don't you think? Besides...look how good your first stupid idea worked! That moronic assassin hit the wrong guy...and didn't even manage to kill *him*!"  
  
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Milliardo shook his head slowly. "This is getting us nowhere. Our first priority is to deal with the assassin in the dungeon. He's our biggest threat at the moment. After that, we can see to the original plan. Once the little prince is out of the way we'll be able to mobilize against his kingdom. First the assassin, though." He paused in thought for a moment, then tilted his head. "And Heero knows as well, you said?"  
  
"He....yes." She frowned. "But that doesn't matter; he's mine." A platinum eyebrow arched inquisitively and she huffed once more, crossing her arms like a spoiled child as she glared. "I'm warning you, don't touch him."  
  
"Fine, suit yourself." Waving a hand dismissively, he stood and smoothed out his jacket. "We'll--or you'll--" he added, noting her glare, "deal with him later. Our next order of business is the assassin in our custody. His name is...?"  
  
"He won't say. Calls himself Shinigami, though."  
  
"Right. Well." His eyes glazed in thought for a moment, then he nodded to himself. "Let's pay a visit to our Shinigami then, shall we?"  
  
****************  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
~Hungry.~  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
~Cold.~  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
~Damn leaky dungeons.~  
  
Slowly uncurling and stretching out, Duo sat up stiffly and tugged experimentally at the shackles around his wrists. They'd break with barely a thought, but still...no, he was best here for the time being. It was at least shelter from the elements, especially the sun. He picked at his braid idly, staring for some time at a rat on the far side of the dungeon that stared back.  
  
Stare.  
  
Stare.  
  
Stare.  
  
Stare.  
  
~I think I'm going to go insane.~  
  
Squeak.  
  
~You said it, brother.~  
  
Flashback  
  
"Get that...other...out of here." ~No....not him....crap....so close.....!~  
  
He felt himself being picked up and he tried to pull free, but his body wouldn't respond. When his eyes finally opened he looked up at the ceiling, then saw WuFei who was carrying him. "Heero..."  
  
WuFei stopped and looked down at the apparition shaking gently in his arms. There was a moment of silence before he finally shook his head. "He's not here. They're still trying to wake him up. What did you do to him?" He released Duo and helped him steady himself, the entire time questioning the notion of why he trusted Duo so implicitly when he barely knew him.  
  
The ever-present smile was back on the pale lips, but it never quite reached his eyes. "Me, nothin'. That's something else entirely. But you already know that, huh?"  
  
WuFei's eyes flashed and he grabbed Duo by the arm as roughly as he cold muster, pulling him along. "I've no idea what you're talking about."  
  
A gold hand grasped Wife's wrist and he pulled the Chinese boy to a halt, turning him so their eyes met. "WuFei, somewhere in there you remember me." Fingertips rested lightly on Wife's cheek as Duo smiled. "You recognize me...you don't know how, but you do. We're together forever, all of us. All of us made a promise to stay together, and I swore I'd find us and keep us close. I just need Heero to-- "  
  
WuFei slapped his hand way and began jerking him along once more. "Trowa wants you locked up where you can't do him any more harm; can't you see you're hurting him more than anything? You're going to kill him!"  
  
Shocked into silence, Duo simply allowed himself to be drug along to imprisonment, glancing back over his shoulder occasionally...glancing back down the hall to where Heero was kept.  
  
  
  
Violet eyes snapped up towards the door. Someone was coming. His scythe was gone, but WuFei hadn't bothered to search him...he knew he wouldn't. Shackled hands clasped behind his back and he pulled a long, thin length of...of...damn. He wasn't in his clothes; they were back in Heero's room. That means the length of garrote wire wasn't in this waistline. That means he was unarmed. Statistically, this didn't prove to be much of a worry; he could take most anyone in the castle down by claws alone, but still....  
  
"--so that's what I say, at least." Relena's voice could be heard as she unlocked the door and Duo grinned to himself. ~Well well well...~ "Anyway, there's no need to be so worried; everything will still go along as planned."  
  
The door swung open and Duo prepared to pounce, but the door was barely opened before a blinding light--blinding to him, at least--pervaded the room. He yelped painfully and staggered back against the wall, a hand help up to shield his sensitive eyes. Relena continued forward, however, the ditzy smile fading to anger as she drew nearer. Those clothes...the hair... "YOU!"  
  
As his eyes adjusted somewhat, Duo managed a peek from between his fingers at her. Eyebrows raised, then he smirked. "Me?"  
  
She sputtered unintelligibly, then growled, kicked him savagely in the leg, causing him to yelp. "You were the one with Heero last night! You...you...agh!!" She kicked the already bruised leg again and seethed, spinning around to face Milliardo as she pointed to Duo. "I want him executed!"Her face flushed red with anger and embarrassment when Duo snickered.  
  
"I think it's perhaps a bit too late for that, don't you?" Milliardo replied coolly as he looked Duo over. "After all, didn't we bury him for those four only two days ago...?"  
  
Turning to look back at Duo, Relena gave him a closer inspection, then let out a shriek and stumbled back away from him. Milliardo, however, continued forward, examining Duo as though her were some sort of strange insect. "We did, didn't we?"  
  
Picking at the chains, Duo gave a contemptuous snort. "I could break these like threads, y'know."  
  
Milliardo's eyes narrowed. "Yes. I suppose you could."  
  
"I just don't want to, s'all."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Relena looked back and forth between the two men, their stares interlocking like a reptile's scales, each matching the other in insolent annoyance.  
  
"Why don't you, then?"  
  
Duo grinned widely, leaning back against the cool wall. "Maybe I don't have anything better to do at the moment. Maybe watching you two run around like chickens with your heads cut off is the most interesting thing I can think of right now."  
  
"Or maybe you're waiting on someone." Milliardo withdrew a long serrated knife from its sheathe on his belt and turned the ornately decorated blade slowly in his hands. "Someone special...?"  
  
"You'd better not touch him. Try it, and you'll be a greasy fuckin' smear on the ground...."  
  
"So you say. But you don't happen to know where he is right now, do you? Because I certainly do. Or, at least, my men do." Holding up the blade, he wiped a smudge off the polished metal. "Now, I need you to tell me some things. Some important things."  
  
A low hiss escaped between Duo's lips and he growled in the back of his throat. "You can't kill me with that."  
  
"No?" His head cocked curiously, then he a mirthless laugh escaped. "I suppose not. But I can certainly inconvenience you. (1)"  
  
"*We* can inconvenience you," Relena piped in, revenge gleaming in her eyes.  
  
**************************  
  
Heero's eyes snapped open and he took a deep gasp of air. He felt as though he were being torn apart, but it was distant, muted...fading. Sitting up, he pulled from beneath the covers and looked around the darkened room. WuFei was asleep in the chair by the window and Quatre was resting and recovering in the bed next to him. It took him a full minute for him to gather the strength to stand, but when he did he found Trowa was standing next to him, a steadying arm around his shoulders. Heero looked up at him. "He was telling the truth. You know he was; why else wouldn't you call her personal alchemist if you didn't suspect it was her that poisoned him?"  
  
Both of their gazes fell to the sleeping Quatre, his breath so shallow and his skin so sickly pale. "Yes," came the whispered reply.  
  
"Then why don't you trust him? He's not here to hurt me."  
  
"He's not here to help you, either. He's here only to help himself."  
  
"I have..." Heero winced, faltering slightly, then he shook the fog from his head. "I have to find him...where is he?"  
  
"In the dungeons." Trowa placed a hand to Heero's forehead and whispered a short prayer; Heero felt warmth course through his body and he took a deep breath, the strength returning to his muscles. Sitting down on the bed, Trowa added, "Do not trust him implicitly. I warn you that he is very dangerous."  
  
But Heero barely heard him. He was gone then, racing through the corridors blindly...though...somehow...yes, somehow he knew where he was going. He could feel himself growing closer to Duo; the pain was more intense, the sense of their minds intertwining was getting stronger. The door to the dungeons was closed but not locked, and there were no guards to be seen. His sword forgotten in his haste, Heero silently thanked whatever gods there were for the small mercy and he pushed the door open.  
  
It was completely dark and quiet, save for a steady drip, drip, drip somewhere in the darkness of a corner.  
  
It was completely empty, save for the slender shape that lay crumpled on the floor, sliced and mutilated and whispering quietly.  
  
"Heero...save me...please Heero..."  
  
  
  
(1) Sorry...that was a bad adaptation of one of the coolest lines in history:  
  
"Uhm.....miss? Mum says they don't feel pain, miss."  
  
"No? Well they can certainly be inconvenienced."  
  
In order to get it, you gotta read the book...but doesn't it sound really cool? Don't you wanna read it now? Right now?! GO OUT AND GET IT!!!  
  
The book is "Lords and Ladies" by Terry Pratchett 


	9. The Ninth Dark Date

Warning to all; lemony goodness ahead. Sort of. I've also been told it's limey. Then again, I've also been told it's sick. When I posted this on Spandex and Braids some eternity ago, the unholy amount of flames I got on this part pissed me off so much I never posted on that board again. Please don't flame me; this is a vampire story, with all that entails. Oral sex with a bit of bloodletting, so bugger off if you don't like it. It's the only lemony part in this whole story.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Part 9  
  
"...save me..."  
  
The words cut through Heero's soul like a knife as he rushed in, kneeling next to the figure muttering obliviously on the floor. The long tunic he'd been wearing was on the floor, sliced into a thousand pieces, and Duo lay curled up beside it, almost as damaged.  
  
Heero's arms scooped around the prone figure and pulled him up gently--an action which elicited a pained yelp from the delicate boy; his wounds were too numerous to mention, and though they seemed to be desperately trying to mend themselves, it was probable that the damage was just too much.  
  
For some reason, then boy's face had been left unmarred, but the rest of his was mutilated beyond comprehension. Long, deep gashes ran from just under his chin to arch across his throat in an 'X' before meeting once more between the shoulder blades and continuing down the small of his back. There were uncountable stab marks on his stomach and sides, and each of his hands had been run through as had his feet. Precise gouges were taken out of his thighs and arms, and his hair...it was gone. It lay around the crumpled form on the stone floors in a silken wave, the hair remaining now chopped raggedly short around chin length.  
  
Picking the slight frame up, Heero cradled him close and turned towards the door--which closed with a clang like the doors of a tomb. Milliardo's face was just visible in the small window in the door, his eyes narrowed in a calculating scowl. "Tell me, Heero. How long do you think it will be before he's healed enough to wake?" he asked, his gaze flickering to the shaking Duo.  
  
"Let us out."  
  
"I'm only asking, you see. Because I believe he'll be quite hungry when he wakes. But of course, I'm sure he wouldn't kill you." There was a huff from behind the door, but Milliardo ignored his pouting sister. "He cares for you so very much, doesn't he? I'm sure he'll be shattered when he realized he 's killed you in his frenzy."  
  
"Let. Us. Out."  
  
"That sounds something akin to urgency, Heero. But I can't let you out; this is because you both pose a threat to our plans, and...well...I *did* promise my dear sister I wouldn't harm you. I don't see the harm in locking you up." Milliardo turned to leave, and Heero saw Relena's face peer over the window at him for a moment before Milliardo added, "Let's go, Relena."  
  
She looked to her brother, then back to Heero. "Hmph. You deserve that monster, Heero." Then with a roll of her eyes, she turned and flounced away.  
  
*************  
  
How long had it been? There were no windows down here, nothing to keep time with. Duo had stirred somewhat, and most of the more minor wounds had healed already, but the larger gashes were still bleeding and it seemed that the flow of black blood wouldn't stop. Inching over to Duo's side once more, Heero reached down and brushed a hand against the cold cheek, his eyes searching the perfect face. ~How do I know him? Why is he so familiar?~ The sheer confusion welling up inside him made him furious, and he clenched his fist tightly, the nails biting into the palm of his hand until they drew blood.  
  
Duo shifted uncomfortably on the floor.  
  
The movement drew Heero's eyes to the slumbering figure and he paused, looking back down at his hand. Carefully, he pulled Duo closer so that he could rest the boy's head in his lap. Then slowly, hesitantly, the hand was laid against the pale lips so that the crimson droplets fell between them. Almost immediately Duo began to move, a pink tongue snaking out to lick his lips as he raised a slender arm to take Heero's hand. There was no time to protest before Duo's tongue slid across the tiny cuts on the palm, for barely a second later his lips were against the wrist and Heero felt the distantly familiar pain of the fangs breaking skin.  
  
Once more he felt the warmth spreading through his body, and it took several moments for Heero to discern the panted moans to be his own. His free hand reached out to wrap around Duo, a tremble snaking through his muscles. As soon as Heero's hand touched Duo's shoulders the boy moved, releasing the wrist with a low growl and turning to face Heero, his purple eyes pervaded with a red glow as he grabbed Heero by the shoulders. Stretching up, their lips met in a hungry kiss as the vampire pushed the boy back, all traces of pain gone to be replaced with a more immediate desire that drove his hands down to the laces of Heero's pants with animal ferocity.  
  
The warrior's mind reeled; what was going to happen? Was he going to die? Were.were.and the entire line of rational thinking slid quietly to the back burner as eerily cold but dexterous fingers spidered down, black nails shredding his shirt and wrenching the laces of his pants free. He could hear the low rumble of a growl that reverberated through the vampire's body, but it was far from terrifying...it was comfortable.it was right. His own arms were wrapped tightly around the perfectly marble-like body, holding him tightly in the kiss as though in a vain attempt to warm him as their tongues dueled. The kiss was broke suddenly and he gasped for air, his breath drawn in a sharp hiss of pain as he felt the sharp nails drag down his stomach to be soon followed by the lapping tongue. Completely mesmerized, Heero's back arched sharply as he moaned, his eyes rolling back and fluttering with unintelligible words dripping from his lips which soon faded to lost moans and gasps as he felt the cold hands curl around his length and start to stroke.  
  
There was a rip of fabric as Heero's tights were pulled completely free, and Duo's nails dug into the tanned thighs as his pale lips slid over the warrior's already straining member. Heero's hands curled into the jagged remains of Duo's hair as his hips thrust forward into the beautiful creature's waiting mouth, his heart racing. Duo's head slid smoothly along the twitching shaft, the hungry growl resonating through his throat and Heero's flesh until his panting moans reached a climax and the teeth sunk in once more, throwing Heero over the edge. His body jerked, the thin sheen of sweat shining on his body despite the dampness of their surroundings, and he let out a ragged cry with his fingers tightening their hold on the soft chestnut tangles as he released, the creamy seed swallowed eagerly by the vampire along with hungry gulps of blood.  
  
Eventually Heero fell still save for his rushed gasps for air, and his fingers released their hold, hands falling to his sides. Duo finally pulled free with a cough, his face looking--for the first time--flushed despite the paleness. Hazy eyes trailed up the panting body to Heero's face and he crawled up to lay on top of him, their noses touching. It was a full minute before either of the spoke, but Duo broke the silence, his voice a hoarse whisper.  
  
"M'feeling much better now. Thanks." The cheeky grin was almost visible in his voice.  
  
Heero opened his eyes to look up at Duo, letting the words sink in before nodding faintly.  
  
Concern rang in Duo's voice. "Are.you okay?" He reached up to gently touch Heero's shoulder which was already turning a lapis blue where it had been grabbed earlier by overeager strong hands.  
  
"Okay," came the slightly dazed reply.  
  
Eyebrows raised, then Duo nuzzled their cheeks gently, a warm cascade of chestnut hair falling around their faces. "I suppose that's a good sign, then. Maybe we should get you back to your room, huh?"  
  
"Room."  
  
Blink. Blink. "Yeah," Duo chuckled, getting unsteadily to his feet. "Room, Hee-chan. Room good."  
  
"Don' call m'that."  
  
Duo snorted and tossed his newly-grown hair aside over his shoulder, then turned back to the door and cracked his knuckles. "I think we need to get you back, then visit Mr. Milliardo. Now then, about this door."  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
And that's all for now, until the next chapter. I'm going to bed. Flames will be fed to the hungry horny Duo monster. And then the flamer will be fed to him. In pieces. 


End file.
